El maldito puto amo
by Sly Machin
Summary: Theodore sonrió ¡Él era el maldito puto amo! Y aunque solo por un mes, también el de Granger.


**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.**

 **Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: El lado pervertido" del foro: Las Cuatro Casas**

 **Nota: Lo lamento, pero suelo alargarme demasiado.**

 **Nota dos: ...¿lenguaje obsceno? No suelo advertir nada xD.**

* * *

 **El maldito puto amo**

* * *

 **.**

Theodore sonrió al ver las imágenes del libro de Granger. Mientras tanto, ella se encontraba sentada en más abajo que él, en una silla, y roja hasta la médula. Merlín, definitivamente no se esperaba eso de la minina come libros.

—No sé si reír, o llorar— sonrió llamando la atención de la chica.

—¿P-por qué?— murmuró nerviosa.

La sonrisa de Nott se ensanchó.

—Reír, porque te encontré un secreto. ¿Quién pensaría que Hermione Granger tendría un libro como este?

—Fue un regalo— masculló.

— Theodore frunció el ceño ligeramente. Nunca le había gustado que le interrumpieran —O llorar, de orgullo.

Hermione alzó una ceja. _¿Orgullo...?_

—Tu cara me dice que no lo comprendes. Te explico entonces— dijo sonriéndole —. Orgullo, porque sabía que no eras una santa. Y como ves, siempre tuve la razón.

El rostro de la leona enrojeció de furia y vergüenza. De todos los que la pudieron encontrar, tenía que ser un Slytherin. Si hubiera sido un Gryffindor o alguien de alguna otra casa, seguramente no se le hubieran acercado a ver el curioso libro entre sus manos. Y el problema es que no podía estar en su habitación, porque si de pronto llegaban Lavender y Parvati, estaba frita.

—Entonces, me voy de aquí. A Draco y a Blaise les gustará mi noticia— le guiñó un ojo.

Saltó de la mesa y metió sus manos en los bolsillos ante la mirada llena de pánico de Hermione.

—¡Espera!— exclamó.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al chico. Theodore alzó una ceja con diversión al ver su desesperación. Parecía estar dispuesta a todo por su silencio. A todo...

—Por favor no le digas a nadie. Haré lo que sea, pero te ruego que lo olvides, o que en último caso, lo guardes para ti— dijo.

Los ojos azules de Theo parecieron deslumbrar ante lo dicho.

—Bien. No diré nada— sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?— preguntó.

El chico abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y puso una expresión de dolido.

—¿Quién crees que soy para hacer tremenda barbaridad?— jadeó.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se enderezó. Se cruzó de brazos frente a él y lo miró fijamente. Él rodó los ojos y devolvió sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Vale. Sólo necesito que me hagas un favor— sonrió con lascivia.

La chica lo miró asustada. ¿Qué tenía en mente? ¿No fuera a ser que...? ¡Demonios!

* * *

—Eres genial Granger. Desde hoy serás mi chica favorita— sonrió mirando deslumbrado lo que tenía en sus manos.

Hermione soltó una risita. Merlín, parecía un niño con juguete nuevo. Le sorprendió no darse cuenta que quería uno, pues se había puesto a pensar en lo que le pediría, y que no sería nada fácil. Sin embargo, solo quería uno de esos.

—¿Pero por qué se llama... Kamasu... Kamasutra?— alzó una ceja, mirándola por segunda vez desde que le entregó el libro, a ella.

La chica se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué iba a saber ella eso?

—Vaya, pensé que lo sabrías y por eso pregunté— sonrió.

—Vale...— murmuró confundida.

—Entonces, tu trabajo aquí ha terminado— dijo con voz cantarina y una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó confundida. Muy, muy confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, ya no requiero tus servicios— ladeó la cabeza. Hermione abrió los ojos aterrorizada, y al momento se dio cuenta de que iba a decir algo más. Theodore rió —Veo que no me expliqué bien. Serás mi sirvienta por un mes, el libro solo ha sido mi primer pedido.

—Pero...

—¡Goodbye mistress!— exclamó largándose de la biblioteca.

Hermione recibió una mirada severa de Pince, una vez más, gracias a Theodore. Apretó los puños y se dijo mil veces estúpida.

* * *

Blaise se encontraba aburrido, tirado en el sillón, con la mejor cara de "no me molestes hijo de puta" que tenía. A su lado estaba Draco con un libro de sabe quién qué, porque había intentado ver de que era, pero no había logrado nada. Estando ellos dos en el sillón de tres, frente a ellos, en el de dos, se encontraban Pucey y Parkinson. Blaise creía que no era una situación muy saludable la de ellos dos, por lo menos, ameritaba una habitación y nadie al rededor.

Zabini soltó un gruñido y se deslizó como lo haría un niño, por el sillón hasta caer en el suelo. Dejó salir un cabreado grito de desesperación, y se volvió a sentar como correspondía. Estaba a punto de decirle a Pucey que se llevara a su compañera a otra parte de una buena vez, cuando entró Theodore muy emocionado, y con un libro en mano.

Theodore pasó a todos con la vista fija en el libro, hasta llegar al sillón en donde estaba Blaise, y dejarse caer entre él y Draco. Malfoy lo miró brevemente, algo extrañado.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Blaise muy curioso.

—Un libro sagrado— sonrió Theo.

El moreno frunció el ceño. Theodore no era para nada específico. ¡Él quería respuestas válidas!

—¿De qué es?— no se rindió.

—Es de...— el chico se interrumpió y levantó la mirada del libro que le había dado Granger, para fijarlos en los ojos oliva de su compañero —No te interesa.

Blaise bufó frustrado.

—¡Si me interesa, por eso te pregunto!— exclamó.

Nott rodó los ojos ante la actitud niñata de su amigo. Si le decía que no le incumbía, ¡era porque no le incumbía! A él siempre le había molestado que la gente no entendiera que cuando decía "no" era no.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste, Theodore?— preguntó Draco, desviándose de su lectura.

—Granger— contestó con simpleza.

—¿Granger?— hizo un bufido como el remplazo de una risa —¿De qué es el libro, de elfos domésticos? De túnicas para mojigatas, ¿tal vez?— sonrió.

Theodore lo miró de reojo, con un brillo en los ojos que decía "no sabes nada", y dijo:—De mojigata nada.

Le inclinó el libro para que lo tomara, y así lo hizo. Draco abrió el libro con una sonrisa, en una página al azar, pero al ver la página, su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

—Dime que es broma...— susurró.

Theo notó la sorpresa y la diversión en los ojos grises de su amigo, y sonrió aún más.

—Es en serio— asintió.

Blaise parpadeó confundido y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no se lo mostraban a él? Se estiró y le arrebató el libro a Draco, sorprendiéndolos a los dos. El de ojos azules observó con pánico al chico. Blaise era un maldito pervertido, y con eso, no lo dejaría en paz nunca más.

—¡Woa!— exclamó notablemente alegre.

Desde el otro sillón, Adrian y Pansy los miraron confundidos. ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

—¿En serio te lo dio Granger?

Theodore asintió y miró de reojo por un momento como Draco veía por sobre su hombro, para luego volver a Blaise.

—Mi sirvienta, querrás decir— sonrió.

Ante la mirada llena de sorpresa y confusión de sus amigos, explicó.

—La descubrí leyendo ese mismo libro— apuntó —en la biblioteca, entonces ella sabiendo que le pediría algo por mi silencio, me preguntó qué quería. Fue entonces cuando le dije que su primer trabajo, sería conseguirme uno de esos mismos. Aunque ella insistió en que era un regalo— sonrió.

Draco y Blaise se miraron por unos segundos, y le sonrieron con aceptación al chico. Él sabía que con eso, querían decir que era un genio. Porque por supuesto, nunca lo dirían en voz alta.

Aunque bueno... él ya sabía que era el maldito amo.


End file.
